This application seeks funding for the 2010 Kern Aspen Lipid Conference "Role of Lipids in Arterial Inflammation and Stress Reactions that Lead to the Development of Atherosclerosis" The conference which will be held in Aspen, Colorado on August 21-24, 2010. This will focus on emerging topics concerning arterial wall imaging and therapy. These topics will be closely linked to talks on ER stress and arterial wall proliferation, as well as the role of lipid efflux, immunity and inflammation in the disease process. Session 1 will concentrate on novel approaches to arterial-based imaging and therapy. Speakers will include: Zahi Fayad (New York), Ahmed Tawakol (Boston), Ed Fisher (New York), and Charles Serhan (Boston): Fred Kern Lecturer. Session 1 will be followed by a Plenary Poster Session and opening reception. Session 2 will focus on the role of cholesterol efflux on arterial wall metabolism and regression. Speakers will include: Jay Heinecke (Seattle), Mary Sorci-Thomas (Winston-Salem), Alan Tall (New York), and Ziad Mallat (Paris). Session 2 will be followed by Poster Session and lunch. Session 3 will explore the topics of ER stress, apoptosis and arterial proliferation and atherosclerosis. Speakers will include: Ira Tabas (New York), Myron Cybulsky (Toronto), William Sessa (New Haven), and Joachim Herz (Dallas). Session 3 will be followed by Poster Session and lunch. Session 4 will focus on the role of immunity and inflammation on the development of atherosclerosis. Speakers will include: Linda Curtiss (La Jolla), Gwen Randolph (New York), Shaun Coughlin (San Francisco), David L. Williams Memorial Lectureship Award: to be chosen amongst applicants. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application seeks funding for the 2010 Kern Aspen Lipid Conference that will be held in Aspen, Colorado on August 21-24, 2010. The title of the conference is "Lipids, Inflammation, and Stress Reactions in Atherosclerosis: Mechanisms, Imaging, and Therapy".